1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of pneumatic tires and more specifically to precured treads used in retreading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When retreading a tire, the old tire casing is buffed to remove remnants of the old tread and to remove dirt and other contamination to leave a clean surface to receive the new tread. The buffing generally leaves the casing with a curved profile on which the new tread is bound. In the prior art, the precured tread, and particularly the road-contacting surface thereof, when applied to the tire casing, assumes a curved profile similar to that of the underlying tire casing. In a tire having this profile, the center of the tread tends to wear out more quickly than the edges thereof. This is because the curved profile, in which the center is forced radially outwardly, results in the maximum tire force, and hence the maximum wear, being concentrated near the center, rather than across the entire tread face. A lessened force at the edges of the tread also results in the tire having a lower cornering ability than would be the case if the force were uniform across the tread face.